


[Podfic] Strictly on a Need to Know Basis

by kalakirya



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of rageprufrock's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"For fuck's sake, Gibbs — is this some kind of exchange program that I don't know about?" (sequel to Highly Classified and Very Hush Hush)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strictly on a Need to Know Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strictly on a Need to Know Basis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44935) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Title:** Strictly on a Need-to-Know Basis

 **Pairing:** blink-and-you'll-miss-it hint at Gibbs/Dinozzo and Sheppard/McKay

 **Rating:** G

 **Length:** 13 min

 

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strictly-on-need-to-know-basis-0) (mp3) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/strictly%20on%20a%20need-to-know%20basis%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20rageprufrock.mp3)


End file.
